1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to tractor-trailer apparatus. More specifically, the present invention pertains to apparatus for supporting cable, hose and the like which provide power and/or fluid communication between a tractor and trailer of a tractor-trailer rig.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tractor-trailer rigs are made up of a self-propelled tractor vehicle to which a trailer is attached. Many such tractors are provided with what is referred to as a xe2x80x9cfifth wheelxe2x80x9d which is engageable by a cylindrical member depending from the lower front end of a trailer to provide a pivoting connection between the tractor and the trailer. The tractor which is driven by an engine typically provides electrical power, air and/or hydraulic fluids for operation of various components of the tractor and the trailer. For this reason, electrical cable, hydraulic fluid hose, air hose, etc. are normally required to provide electrical power and/or fluid communication between the tractor and the trailer. The cable, hose and the like normally extend from the back of the tractor cab to the leading end of the trailer.
Since the connection between a tractor and trailer is a pivoted connection, there is continual relative pivotal movement between the tractor and trailer. This causes continual flexing of cable, hose and the like and may cause the cable, hose and the like to be moved about in such a way that it rubs against the tractor, the fifth wheel or the trailer. In addition, unsupported hoses and cable lying on tractor or trailer frames may be chaffed from highway vibration while the rig is in operation. Such rubbing or chaffing may wear and/or damage the cable, hose and the like. If it is an electrical cable, electrical power may be interrupted or be hazardous if near a combustible environment. Damaged hydraulic or air hoses may result in loss of fluid and, more importantly, failure of brakes and operation of other portions of the rig.
Even if there is no loss or interruption of electrical power or fluid communication between a tractor and trailer, wearing of the cable hoses and the like may result in frequent replacement of these components. This involves substantial maintenance expenses and may result in the tractor-trailer rig being kept out of service while repairs and/or replacements are made.
A number of devices have been developed in the prior art in attempts to solve these sorts of problems. Examples of such are those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,619,888; 2,932,475; 2,948,450; 4,002,357; 5,713,592; and 5,909,861. These devices vary in cost and complexity. The fact that there are continued developments in this area indicates a continuing search for new and improved solutions to these problems.
The apparatus of the present invention has been developed to support cable, hose and the like, which provide power and/or fluid communication between a tractor and trailer of a tractor-trailer rig. The apparatus includes a base member which is attachable to the frame or chassis of the tractor. A tubular sleeve member is affixed to the base member and extends vertically upward therefrom. A support member has an elongated cylindrical portion insertable into the sleeve member for rotation therein. Extending from the cylindrical portion of the support member at an angle therewith is an arm portion which pivots about the axis of the cylindrical portion as it rotates within the sleeve member. An attachment member is connected to the distal end of the arm member for attachment to the cable, hose or the like which provide power and/or fluid communication between the tractor and trailer. The cable, hose or the like are therefore supported at the distal end of the arm member allowing the cable, hose or the like to move as the trailer and tractor pivot relative to each other, keeping the cable, hose, etc. supported in a manner to prevent chaffing, rubbing or other damage thereto.